The Star of a Contract Fell
:In previous chapters, two Shinigami from Soul Society were charged with orders to capture Kouhei, however due to an intervention by a mysterious Shinigami, they have failed in their mission. What does this Shinigami want with Kouhei?? The Truth Kouhei soon awoke, finding himself in a candle-lit room. He was sitting ontop of a bed, with the covers only covering his lower half. He looked around the room to see a man sitting in a chair against a wall. "So you finally awoke, eh?" stated the mysterious Shinigami. He appeared to be an young man, probably about in his early 20's. He was about 6' 1 and carried 3 blades by his side. Kouhei pondered to this man, and weakly asked, "Who are you, Sir? And why did you save me from.... those guys?" he asked, his head facing down at the mention of those two Shinigami from before. The man spoke once more, "You may call me Seireitou Kuchiki. I am, what you might call, a Shinigami." he stated. "A Shini.... gami?" Kouhei asked, confused at the mention of this word. He translated the words from japanese to english, making out the rough translation Death God. "Yes. A Shinigami are souls of the dead who have excepionlly high spiritual energy and are trained to make use of their abilities. Each Shinigami carries a weapon known as a Zanpakuto." replied Seireitou. Kouhei thought for a second at the word Zanpakuto and looked to his side, to see that same sword from before. He gently picked it up and held it out to Seireitou, "Is this a Zanpakuto?" he asked Seireitou sighed, "Geez, look who's catchin' on." he replied, rolling his eyes. He got up from the chair and went towards the window. Kouhei remained silent for a moment or two and finally spoke up, "Who were those two? Why were they after me?" he reluctently asked, half expecting an answer. Within and Beyond Seireitou sighed, "I dunno. But apparently, you are quite the interesting subject. You seem to be a Shinigami without even realizing it and could possibly be a Subsitute Shinigami yet you reek of pure blood. Very interesting..." he mentioned as he was cut short by a loud screeching noise from outside. The two looked out the window to see a giant Hollow chasing a little female plus all throughout town. Kouhei stared at this beast, "Wait a minute! I've seen that thing before... or rather something similar to it." he responded. Seireitou looked at Kouhei, with disinterest at the rampaging Hollow. "Tell me, Kouhei. Would you like to know what Shinigami do for a living?" he began. Kouhei stared up at the slightly older man, "What do you mean?" he asked with sudden interest yet anxiety. "That beast out there is called a Hollow. It is a dead soul that has had regrets upon death and refuses to enter the Soul Society, thus becoming corrupt and evil. A bad spirit if you will. A shinigami's job is to guide these souls to the Soul Society by killing them with the Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto's purify the evil souls and send them to Soul Society." he finished up as he walked over to the door. "Come with me and bring your blade." beckoned Seireitou. Kouhei, though hesitant, nodded and took the blade by hand and ran after Seireitou. The two went to the streets as the female plus and the Hollow were arriving to their location. "Get ready Kouhei. You will take it out." stated Seireitou. "What?!" yelled out Kouhei with confusion. He has no idea what he was doing and yet the older man was leaving him to fight this beast by himself. The plus arrived, screaming for help as it ran to Seireitou, hiding behidn his person. She trembled from his back, "Please sir... he.... help me." she begged with hesitation in her voice. Seireitou gently rubbed the little girl's head but remained watch to Kouhei as the Hollow reached them, causing the girl to hide once more behind Seireitou. "Back away! She is my prey!" bellowed the Hollow, demanding the little plus back. Seireitou smiled and meerly ignored the Hollow's demand, meerly signaling Kouhei to attack. "Kouhei, remember, to kill a Hollow, it is best to attack at their mask." he stated to Kouhei as Kouhei jumped for the attack. Kouhei let out a battle cry and was confident. He ran full throtle for the Hollow with pure determination in his eyes as... flick!, Kouhei was flicked off by the Hollow's finger. Seireitou's eyes narrowed comicly, "Aw kid, you are totally helpless!" he called out as he meerly jumped at the Hollow, drawing his blade, and slashed the Hollow's mask at a horizontal angle and resheathed it as the Hollow disinigrated into glitter. Kouhei stared at the feat that the man had just pulled off, and looked down, grumbling. "Why can't I do that?! Am I that helpless?!" he thought to himself as Seireitou had levitated down to the little plus girl. "Are you ready to depart?" asked Seireitou, as he drew out his Zanpakuto. The little girl gave an innocent nod as Seireitou poked her forehead with his Zanpakuto's hilt, making her become a Hell Butterfly as it flew away, leaving glitter in it's space. Seireitou then walked over to a depressed Kouhei who was on his knees and hands, staring into the cement. "Why?" Kouhei asked, much to Seireitou's surprise. He expected Kouhei to be silent. "Why? Why can't I even save myself, let alone others? Am I that weak?!" Kouhei began to raise his voice. He punched the ground, leaving a small indent. Seireitou sighed, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes you are that weak. You lack the proper training to use a Zanpakuto." he replied with the cold, sheer truth in his words. Kouhei has small tears flowing from his eyes, "Then.... can you teach me? Can you train me to gain enough power?" he asked, with begging being clear in his voice. Seireitou stared into the young teen's eyes, his determination was clear in his eyes and voice. He let out a sigh, "Very well Kouhei. I will train you. Starting tomorrow, meet me ontop of your house roof." he said as he flickered away, instantly. Kouhei smiled but then came to a realization. "Wait, Seireitou!" he called out. "What about my body!" he said, looking around for it. But to no avail, he couldn't find it. He let out a sigh and decided to wait until tomorrow morning's meeting to go find it. Next: Without Dreaming Shallow Dreams